


Jason's Weakness, Puppy-Dog Eyes

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 10, F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 10 FluffMarinette quickly went over the rules again, "Don't let him eat any sugar, put him to bed at a reasonable hour and -"Jason cut her off, "Yes, Mari, I know, 'Don't let Lyon out of your sight,' I have looked after babies before y'know."Unfortunately for Jason, Lyon has a few tricks up his sleeve
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	Jason's Weakness, Puppy-Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette quickly went over the rules again, "Don't let him eat any sugar, put him to bed at a reasonable hour and -" 

Jason cut her off, "Yes, Mari, I know, 'Don't let Lyon out of your sight,' I have looked after babies before y'know." 

She smiled, as Damian came down the stairs in his dapper suit. 

Both parents gave Baby Lyon a kiss on the head before heading out. 

….. 

Throughout the night Jason looked after Lyon, easily. Although, when he was putting away the sweets that Marinette left out for him, Lyon pulled out the big guns. 

The Puppy Dog Eyes. 

Almost immediately, Jason caved in and gave Lyon a small cake, which quickly evolved into several cakes. 

That was the first rule he broke. 

….. 

At about 8 o'clock Lyon was overly hyperactive, so Jason decided to put his foot down, "Lyon it's time to go to bed." 

Lyon frowned and began to cry, but when Jason didn't budge, he decided to pull out the big guns again. 

The Puppy Dog Eyes. 

Jason's expression softened, "Oh a few more minutes won't hurt." 

But again a few minutes rapidly evolved into hours. 

That was the second rule that was broken. 

….. 

At around 11 o'clock, Lyon was still hyperactive and not showing signs of stopping and Jason really needed to go to the bathroom. 

'Nothing could happen if I left him for 5 minutes, could it.' 

So quickly surrounding the baby with teddies and pillows to entertain himself, Jason left for the bathroom quickly. 

That was the third rule broken. 

….. 

Five minutes had passed and Jason entered the living room, only to find it covered in fluff. Baby Lyon had decided to pull out all the Fluff from the teddies and pillows and throw it all over the room. 

Jason was shocked, 'How could a baby make this much of a mess?' 

….. 

Quickly putting Lyon to bed, despite the protests of said baby, Jason got to work. 

He picked up and vacuumed all the fluff he could find, which was a lot harder than it sounded. 

Just as he threw the last of it away, Marinette and Damian walked in the door. 

Marinette smiled, "See, Dami? I told you the house would be fine if we left Jason in charge." 

Damian harrumphed, "I suppose you're right, Angel. My apologies, Todd." 

Jason glared at his brother before smiling at Marinette, "Don't hesitate to ask me to babysit again. I'll be off now." 

She grinned at her brother-in-law, "Of course. Don't let us keep you." 

She sat down on the couch as Jason left the house. She felt something odd underneath her and she pulled a piece of Fluff from under her bum, "Where did this come from?" 


End file.
